


indulgence

by perfumistsballad



Series: danganronpa oc oneshots [aus] [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, i hope you like it kami!!, this was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumistsballad/pseuds/perfumistsballad
Summary: yuri and mykola show their appreciation.





	indulgence

    Yui was fast asleep on the bed he shared with his two datemates, unaware of their absence and what they were planning. When he _did_ wake up, however, that was a different story. The artist was quick to notice that his two lovers weren’t with him- well, with one of them, he wasn’t surprised; but the other? He expected Mykola to be with him right now. Quickly, the blond-haired man got up from the bed, starting to leave the bedroom. 

    Mykola looks up from the table, stopping what he was doing. “Shit, he’s up. I’ll be back soon.” Demione huffs in agitation, rushing to find Yui. Yuri, who was cooking, chewed on their lip and sped up their process. 

    Once Mykola found Yui, he was quick to get in the taller man’s way. “Heeey, elf ears.~” Mykola snickers, standing on his tip toes. “How are you doing? Great? Okay, let’s go back into the room-” 

    “What are you planning, shortstack?” 

    “Nothing, dipshit. Now, let’s go into the room.” Mykola pulls Yui back to the bedroom, the two of them now sitting on the bed. “Anyway! We’ll be staying here all day. Don’t fucking ask why.” Mykola grins, hugging Yui close. 

    “I... seriously, what’s going on? Is it someone’s birthday or somethin’?” Yui was confused; Mykola wasn’t this pushy, and he also wasn’t this adamant on staying in one place. 

    “No! It’s no one’s birthday today! At least, no one important.” Mykola rolls his eyes. “Stop asking questions and cuddle with me, dumbass!” Yui put his hands up as a surrender, following through with what Mykola asked. 

    “ _FUCK!_ ” 

    Mykola pursed his lips, holding back a groan of irritation. Yui shot up, unwrapping his arms from the brown haired individual as he attempted to get up. “Oi! No, no. What did I say? You’re staying here, whether you like it or not.” Demione puffs his cheeks out, clinging onto Yui’s arm. “If I’m being this fuckin’ clingy with ya, I mean it, dammit!” 

    “But-” 

    “No buts, mon chéri! The bitch walnut outside will be fine!” 

    “ _I HEARD THAT!_ ” 

    “I DON’T CARE,” Mykola shouts back. Yui was at a loss for words; wasn’t Yuri supposed to be at work? Hell, Yui had to be working right now, too! Yui’s ears fluttered around as he tried to piece it all together. “Anyway!~ Yuri should be done soon, so for now, let’s cuddle _without interruptions_.” Yui is pulled back down, and he decides to just let it go for now. I mean, nothing harmful was bound to happen, yeah? For the next fifteen minutes, the two of them cuddled with one another, forehead kisses being given every now and then. 

    Well, until someone kneed the door open, holding a tray. “Thanks _so_ much for helping, Mykola .” Yuri huffs, shaking their head. “Good morning, Yui. _'We’_ made breakfast for you.” Yuri glares at Mykola with a look of ‘Fuck you for ditching me’. Mykola stuck his tongue out at them, clearly not caring. 

    “Hey, I kept ‘im away, didn’t I? I don’t see the issue here, bitch walnut!” Mykola snickers, sitting up. The two of them look at Yui, whose face was flush. He was on the verge of crying due to this, and he took his scarf to cover his face.

    “Oh, shit, wait, why are you about to cry-” Yuri sets the tray on the nightstand, going over to Yui and leaning down. Mykola hugs Yui from the side, and it wasn’t long until Yui hugged both Mykola and Yuri, making Yuri fall onto the bed. 

    “I- Holy shit, I love you two so much,” Yui chokes out, his scarf resting on his lap. “You didn’t need to do this for me. I-” 

    “Shh, shh. Just let it happen. You deserve way more than you think you do, Yui.” Yuri whispers, smiling slightly. “Now, please take this. I didn’t fuck around with the stove for an hour or so for nothing.” They chuckle, pulling away from the hug. Mykola backs away from Yui as well, not wanting to have any mishaps. The blond sits up on the bed correctly, hastily tying it back on out of habit. 

    After Yui finished eating the food [which was a little burnt, but he didn’t comment on it. Food was food, dammit.], Yuri had left momentarily to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Mykola had turned on a movie, cuddling with Yui once again. “So, did you enjoy our surprise? Please tell me you did- perfume fucker and I were planning this for a couple of days.” Mykola chuckles nervously, his grasp on Yui tightening a little bit. 

    “Of course I did, shortie. I loved it... you two didn’t need to-” 

    “Don’t say it. You do deserve it- you've been working hard lately, dammit. I’ll kick your ass if you say differently, mon chéri!” Mykola kisses Yui’s cheek, grinning. Yui hugs Mykola tighter, holding the shorter man closer to himself. Yuri walks in, smiling at the scene. 

    “Aw, look at that. You two are calm when I walk in, what a surprise!” Yuri gets a pillow to the face. “Okay, yeah, I deserved that, Mykola, hmhm... Anyway, room in this cuddle pile for one more?” Asuka snickers, stepping over to the bed. The two on the bed nod, and Yuri didn’t hesitate to occupy the other side of Yui, wrapping their arms around him with a smile on their face. Yui holds his two datemates close, smiling at the small kisses being exchanged. The three of them stayed huddled with one another for the rest of the day, talking and m stayed huddled with one another for the rest of the day, conversing with one another and continuing to cuddle and kiss one another- the one getting the most kisses being Yui. All three of them had a peaceful day for once, and they were happy about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good! :')


End file.
